Fantasías
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Hanji, Petra y Levi, amigos cercanos que se han separado por diferentes situaciones. Un día se reencuentran y deciden hacer lo que antes no se atrevieron. [AU/Hentai/Yuri/Lemon/MA/Threesome]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Hentai y Yuri con palabras explícitas, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Parejas:** Hanji x Levi x Petra.

**Dedicatoria**: A **Panquequito**. Tal y como te había dicho, aquí está tu fic, perdón por la demora, necesitaba inspirarme, creo que lo he logrado. ¡Gracias por compartir mi afición por el Hentai! xD

También va para ustedes, sí, las dos personas que me ayudaron a inspirarme para esto, sé que lo están leyendo, por eso no es necesario nombrarlos. Espero que les guste, y si quieren, pueden dejarme un Review.

**Aclaración:** Este fic está escrito de una forma completamente diferente a los anteriores, ojalá les guste cómo lo hice.

.

* * *

_Tal y como lo he informado en el summary (que espero hayas leído), esta historia es completamente Hentai y Yuri, por lo cual te pido que si no te gustan esos géneros, cierres esto de una vez, no me gustaría causarte alguna molestia. _

_Bien, si decides continuar la lectura, espero que la disfrutes._

* * *

.

**_Fantasías_**

.

_Hola._

_Una vez más estoy aquí, siempre estoy en realidad, en cada uno de los pasos que has dado, en esas fracciones de segundos en que crees que estás solo. Siempre. Siempre a tu lado. Muchas veces no me sientes, he aprendido a ser silencioso._

_¿Eh? ¿Preguntas quién soy?_

_Bueno, eso depende. Algunas personas me definen como una flama que surge en su interior, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que no puede detenerse, como un dolor en el cuerpo cuando no me satisfacen, como algo inexplicable pero que les encanta, como un impulso que los motiva a hacer cosas de las que jamás se sintieron capaces, como una chispa que se convierte en incendio en milisegundos, como un hormigueo satisfactorio, como una carga cuando se niegan a aceptarme._

_¿Ya sabes quién soy?_

_Sí, así es, mi nombre es **PLACER.**_

_Para mi fortuna, tengo una cantidad enorme de detonantes. Por eso siempre estoy, no hace falta que me llames o me desees, en el momento justo, simplemente aparezco._

_Hoy quiero contarte una historia. Una que involucra a mi rama más famosa y, ciertamente, la que más me gusta: Placer Sexual._

_Todos me estiman en ese aspecto, y no, no trates de negarlo, te conozco, recuerda que soy tu acompañante, me atrevo a decir que sé más cosas sobre ti que tú mismo. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple: puedo entrar en tu mente, en tu cuerpo, en ese órgano al que te gusta atribuirle las emociones y en todos esos rincones que te afanas en esconder. Sé cuáles son tus ideas más pervertidas, sí, esas que jamás aceptarás pero que no puedes alejar, sé cuáles con tus deseos más sucios, y sí, los puedes cumplir con esa persona que quieres, sólo tienes que decirle. Sé todo de ti, por favor, no trates de engañarme._

_En fin, regresando a lo importante, esta historia involucra a tres personas, dos de sexo femenino, una de sexo masculino. Ellos tienen mucho en común, pero no lo sabían, no hasta hace poco._

_Te presentaré a todos ellos, nunca me ha gustado hablar de alguien sin que los otros lo conozcan._

_Por favor, disfruta la lectura._

_**. . .**_

Transcurría un día cualquiera en la ciudad de Tokio, el ajetreo cotidiano transitaba por las venas de cada habitante de la gran urbe, un estresante estilo de vida que era la pauta a seguir, una a la que todos, tarde o temprano, terminaban por adaptarse.

Para algunos de los que sufrían diariamente a la ciudad, el estrés, el cansancio, el tráfico y la inseguridad, eran motivos más que suficientes para irse y nunca regresar, pero ninguno podía irse, no en el momento en que lo deseaban. Contrario a todo eso, se hallaba ella, Petra Ral, una pequeña y tierna mujer, de estatura baja, cabello castaño claro y una incomparable actitud de servicio.

Ella amaba Tokio, su ciudad natal era Foku, pero los años viviendo en la capital habían logrado que la apreciara como jamás lo imaginó, sobre todo porque en ese lugar logró conocer a personas inigualables, varias de ellas fueron amores platónicos, pero siempre prefirió conservarlos como amistades.

Algunas otras personas que también habían sido relevantes en su vida, simplemente ya no estaban, se habían cambiado de ciudad, habían perdido el contacto con ella o ya no figuraban en este mundo. Ese era el ciclo de su vida, por eso prefería la soledad, no es que fuera antisocial, tenía bastantes amigos, pero pasaba mucho tiempo sola, demasiado a decir verdad.

Diseñadora de interiores de profesión, recibió una excelente oferta de trabajo para irse a Yokohama, dudó seriamente en aceptarla pues tendría que mudarse, pero esos preciados amigos la convencieron para que lo hiciera, de que lo viera como una oportunidad de ganar experiencia y, sobre todo, de obtener recursos económicos, unos excelentes.

Tanto era su amor por la capital, que regresaba cada fin de semana, viajaba más que cuando era estudiante, esa era una de sus tantas curiosidades.

.

Los días laborales para Levi Rivaille iniciaban desde muy temprano, su empleo por completo absorbente en Sony Music Entertainment Japan, le dejaban poco tiempo libre. A diferencia de Petra, Levi odiaba vivir en Tokio, no soportaba el exceso de contaminación visual, de ruido, ambiental y ninguna de las que pudieran existir. La capital era su lugar de origen, pero muchas veces deseaba que no lo fuera, pues así podría escapar de sus raíces e irse a viajar, viajar por todo el mundo, eso era lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

Desde temprana edad tuvo sus convicciones y preferencias muy claras: odiaba a la gente hipócrita, no soportaba que lo vieran con lástima, jamás aceptaría limosnas, todo lo que obtuviera tendría que ser fruto de su trabajo, aunque los demás no lo entendieran, no dejaría atrás sus deseos y aspiraciones, era incondicional para las personas sinceras con él, jamás cambiaría su forma de ser por alguien que no valiera la pena (de acuerdo a sus estándares), su profesión nunca absorbería sus sueños y, finalmente, todo lo que hiciera, lo haría por amor.

Así fue como, siguiendo sus ideales y amor por la música, estudio Ingeniería en Sonido, algo que no muchos vieron con buenos ojos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Se graduó con excelentes notas, por lo que rápidamente le ofrecieron un empleo en Sony de Japón, cuya productora más importante radicaba en Tokio, ciertamente eso contradecía sus deseos de irse, pero era una oportunidad imperdible, además de que el prestigio de la empresa y la experiencia que obtuviera, se verían increíbles en su currículum. Satisfaciendo sus ganas de aprender y siempre conocer más, estudió y perfeccionó el dominio de varios idiomas: inglés, alemán, francés, español, italiano, y en menor medida, portugués, latín y griego.

Físicamente era de estatura baja, según algunos, pues su país no se caracterizaba por los estándares más altos en cuanto a estatura, tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro profundo, ojos grises y cuerpo musculoso y trabajado en gimnasio; era un sueño para muchas mujeres, y algunos hombres, pero a él no le importaban las relaciones de pareja, no por el momento. Ese hombre clasificaba perfectamente en lo que llaman "un estuche de monerías", y sí, lo era.

.

Zoe Hanji, mujer de estatura promedio-alta, cabello castaño siempre sostenido en una coleta, usaba gafas desde temprana edad, por ello aseguraba estar ciega si no las portaba. Desde pequeña aseguró que estudiaría medicina, sin embargo, un buen día dijo que ya no quería eso, y entonces vagó por varias profesiones: escritora, psicóloga, diseñadora, cantante, dibujante, entre otras, hasta que enfermería fue declarada la ganadora.

Poseía una personalidad curiosa, todos la definían como amable y enérgica, pero también era callada y tímida, amaba oscilar entre sus extremos, algunas veces armaba alborotos de la nada, otras prefería mantenerse como bajo perfil. Por alguna razón prefería que le dijeran Hanji, Zoe simplemente no le terminaba de gustar.

Ella nació en Fukaya, se mudó a Tokio para ingresar a la universidad, desde ese tiempo se distanció de su familia, claro que los amaba, pero no sentía la necesidad de verlos continuamente, visitaba su ciudad natal una vez al mes, y eso era ya demasiado frecuente.

Poco después de haber finalizado sus estudios universitarios, ingresó a trabajar en un famoso hospital de la capital, su sueldo era bastante bueno, además de que conseguía ingresos adicionales trabajando horas extras en ocasiones; algunos de sus compañeros aseguraban que su estilo de vida no era sano, trabajaba demasiado, comía poco y completamente fuera de las dietas recomendadas, se declaraba adicta a dormir poco y en su tiempo libre escribía historias, todas ellas eróticas.

Su vida personal era un pequeño sube y baja, tenía muchos amigos, pero con la mayoría de ellos sólo interactuaba por internet, cuando estaba fuera de su trabajo, hablaba casi nada con las personas, sus vecinos la conocían por ser callada pero estruendosa, sí, así como lo lees, casi no hablaba, pero el ruido de su departamento era épico, siempre tenía la música a todo volumen y cantaba la mayoría de ella, por fortuna para los demás, no cantaba mal. No tenía pareja sentimental estable, ella prefería los amigos con derechos.

**. . .**

_Bien, ahora que ya conoces a estos personajes, es necesario que te enteres en qué forma ellos se relacionan. Supongo que ya has ido notando los detalles, pero está bien, si no lo has hecho, te ayudaré un poco: los tres estudiaron en Tokio, ambas mujeres tienen un diferente lugar de origen y prefirieron quedarse en la capital, Levi es originario de ese lugar pero quiere salir de ahí, ninguno tiene una pareja sentimental estable y todos están dedicados a su trabajo._

_Entonces ahora que todo está claro, procedo con lo que sigue. _

_Sinceramente, espero no estarte aburriendo, pero no desesperes, ahora viene lo interesante de mi relato._

**. . .**

Petra, Hanji y Levi, ingresaron a la Universidad de Tokio, en cada una de sus respectivos campos, en ese entonces tenían 19, 18 y 20 años respectivamente. Petra y Levi tuvieron algunos problemas personales que les imposibilitaron postularse antes, pero no entraré en esos detalles, no son relevantes en este momento.

Una curiosa serie de coincidencias los hizo conocerse aún y cuando sus facultades se encontraban en lugares diferentes, sus carreras distaban por completo y sus círculos de amigos difícilmente se cruzaban, así son las curiosidades del devenir diario que llaman vida.

Petra y Hanji se conocieron primero, compartían un amigo en común que las presentó durante una fiesta, para la mujer de lentes fue curioso encontrarse con una chica tan tímida y, cuando comenzaron a platicar, algo dentro de ellas hizo "click", a pesar de sus diferencias, las conversaciones que sostenían eras amenas e interesantes, eso las llevó a salir a pasear en más de una ocasión. Poco después conocieron a Levi, las dos quedaron atónitas ante la seriedad del pelinegro y la frialdad que usualmente mostraba, milagrosamente lograron hablar con él, ahí se dieron cuenta de que poseía un peculiar sentido de la vida, él tenía aspiraciones altas y para cumplirlas, al menos la mayoría de ellas, debía irse de Tokio.

Coincidieron una, cinco, diez, quince o más veces, en cada ocasión se enfrascaban en pláticas interminables y profundas, por supuesto que algunas veces hablaban idioteces, pero algunas sólo ellos las entendían, las otras personas huían cuando los veían juntos, lo cual les resultaba por demás gracioso, a veces lo hacían a propósito. Llegó el momento en que no pudieron seguir evitándolo, intercambiaron números de teléfono y comenzaron a agendar reuniones. Cuando iban a casa de Petra, se tenían que ir rápido, pues las compañeras con que vivía se molestaban por ver gente extraña; si era en casa de Hanji, sabían perfectamente que no saldrían hasta la mañana siguiente, por ello procuraban verse en viernes; y por último, si iban a casa de Levi, no había problema si se quedaban a dormir, pero no podían hacer demasiado ruido, por respeto a la madre del hombre.

Su relación se estrechó considerablemente, tanto que llegaron a considerarse como hermanos.

Producto del alcohol, en una de las tantas bulliciosas reuniones a las que asistían, platicaron como nunca antes, hablaron y confesaron intimidades, algunas de ellas jamás sospechadas. Aceptaron que se gustaban, como personas, como profesionales y como posibles amantes, así, todo en las otras dos personas era atrayente para el otro, absolutamente todo.

Contradictoriamente a lo que pudieras pensar, después de esa confesión, nada pasó. ¿No me crees? En realidad la explicación es demasiado simple, ellos mantenían una filosofía muy fija: "algunas fantasías dejan de ser excitantes cuando se llevan a la realidad, por ello, a veces es preferible dejarlas en la mente". Así de sencillo. Sólo por eso no lo hicieron, para seguir alimentando esa fantasía, la cual, cada uno podía manipular a su antojo.

Y así, su amistad siguió. Con sus idas y vueltas, con sus altos y bajos, con sus deseos y sueños.

Pero todo cambia, así fue, es y será siempre. Todo lo perteneciente a un mundo cambiante, tiene que cambiar. Pasaron las semanas, los meses y los años, las ocupaciones profesionales comenzaron a absorberlos. Paulatinamente se distanciaron, seguían en contacto pero no podían verse, ya no.

Levi se graduó primero, casi de inmediato recibió una oferta de trabajo, su tiempo para socializar se redujo a la mitad

Petra no salía de presentaciones, sesiones de diseño y proyectos, egresó y se fue a Yokohama. Levi y Hanji la aconsejaron.

Hanji se enfrascó en el hospital, entró en un periodo de semi exilio voluntario, mantenía contacto con Levi sólo por teléfono.

**. . .**

Un año después de su completa separación, Petra se encontró con Levi en la red social Facebook, de inmediato se puso en contacto con él, de la misma forma encontró a Hanji. Parecía que finalmente retomarían, en la medida de lo posible, su mermada amistad.

Conversaron, compartieron fotos, se etiquetaron en estados, coincidieron en páginas. En fin, parecían adolescentes de nuevo, diciéndose todo y haciendo que los otros dos se enteraran de los diversos sucesos que vivían en sus actividades diarias. Finalmente, después de meses de pláticas a distancia, se comprometieron a verse, sería un fin de semana, así tendrían tiempo y ninguno podría salir con una excusa de último momento.

Durante una de las tantas conversaciones, tocaron el tema de la sexualidad, fue casi nula la reacción cuando se enteraron de que Petra era la más inactiva, los otros dos se lo esperaban, después de todo, siempre fue la más tranquila. En el polo opuesto estaba Hanji, pues desde la universidad había mantenido diversos contactos sexuales, y después los siguió teniendo, sólo que con diferentes personas. Levi no había cambiado mucho, seguía con las relaciones ocasionales y esporádicas, continuaba con su costumbre de "máximo tres", por lo que se había ganado más de una mujer herida y triste pero, al igual que todas, ignorada.

No supieron cómo llegaron al punto de "vamos a hacer un trío", en el momento la idea pareció graciosa y excitante, ninguno lo negó pero tampoco hicieron más por acordar que la experiencia fuera posible, simplemente lo dejaron como un "quizás lo hagamos, ya veremos", sí, una muy interesante forma de negación.

Acordaron verse en casa de Hanji, la dinámica a seguir sería sencilla: películas, palomitas, una cena y una cálida despedida. Sencillo, ¿no crees? Sí, también eso pensaron ellos.

El punto de reunión fue el centro comercial más cercano, afuera del café preferido de Petra, los tres conocían ese lugar a la perfección, pues fue el protagonista de más de una amena charla. El primero en arribar fue Levi, él siempre se caracterizó por su puntualidad casi inglesa y su agudo sentido de la responsabilidad. La segunda en aparecer fue Petra, se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro en el instante en que lo reconoció, ciertamente él era frío en su trato con las personas, pero ese tierno gesto no lo podía rechazar, pues su cariño por la pequeña mujer era mucho. Finalmente llegó Hanji, agitó los brazos al instante en que divisó a sus amigos, estaba aún a varios metros de distancia, por lo que al menos diez personas voltearon a verla, ambos aludidos bajaron la cabeza completamente avergonzados.

Después de besos, abrazos y los esperados "¿Cómo estás"? y "¡Qué gusto verte!", decidieron comenzar el camino hacia su preseleccionado destino. Durante todo el trayecto, la plática fue animada y liderada por Hanji, demostraba una vez más que no sabía cuándo callarse. Levi actúo más reservado de lo normal, quizás el tiempo lo había hecho más introvertido. Por su parte, Petra sonreía ante todo, ella estaba feliz de poder ver a sus amigos, no le importaba qué tipo de cosas dijeran, ella jamás se molestaría con ellos.

En algún momento de la conversación, la mujer de lentes mencionó la idea del trío que antes habían debatido, los otros dos rieron con una expresión extraña, algo parecido a vergüenza e incitación. Sorprendentemente, Levi expresó que la propuesta no era mala, pues los tres eran personas adultas, sexualmente conscientes y morbosas igual que todas, las mujeres asintieron, se observaron por segundos y rieron por lo bajo, después el pelinegro hizo lo mismo.

**. . .**

_Así es, justo como lo has pensado, estos tres peculiares personajes están a punto de enfrascarse en un viaje que disfrutaran en demasía._

_¿Ahora ves por qué debía platicarte todo eso primero? Necesitaba contextualizarte, de lo contrario esta historia sería un simple relato de pornografía escrita, y creo que eso es desagradable, a mí me gustan las historias bien contadas, por ello me tomo el tiempo necesario para hacerlo._

_Te ahorraré algunos detalles que guardan poca relevancia, por ejemplo, la película que vieron no importaba, ninguno le ponía atención pues estaban platicando cuanta tontería se les ocurría; las palomitas estaban quemadas, últimamente Hanji se había hecho pésima hasta con el microondas; Levi recibió más de una llamada del trabajo, provocando que las mujeres se enojaran y terminaran quitándole el teléfono y escondiéndolo; Petra no lograba centrar su atención en algo, aparecí primero en ella y me divertí profundamente estimulando su vagina, eso fue algo sumamente gracioso._

**. . .**

Gracias a la poca previsión de la castaña, las cervezas con que acompañaban los carbones de maíz, se habían terminado. Levi, tan caballeroso como siempre, se ofreció a comprar más, muchas más, también le encargaron chocolates y papas fritas, y él pensó en comprar otras cosas, eso lo decidiría en el momento.

En cuanto el pelinegro salió del lugar, no sin antes recibir las respectivas indicaciones de qué llave abría cuál cerradura, las mujeres continuaron observando la película. Hanji, notando la extrañeza en el actuar de Petra, se acercó a ella y con un tono muy bajo de voz le preguntó si todo estaba bien, inmediatamente la más pequeña respondió afirmativamente, pero obviamente no era así, yo me seguía divirtiendo en su cuerpo. La de lentes no perdió el tiempo, conocía a la perfección esa mirada que destilaba timidez y deseo, en este punto es importante decirte que no era la primera ocasión en que Hanji seducía a una mujer.

Se acercó con lentitud, no hacía falta apresurarse, en un tenue movimiento besó los labios de la pequeña castaña, provocando de inmediato un sonrojo y un risa de ansiedad, fue una lástima que luz estuviera apagada, de lo contrario, Hanji habría podido deleitarse con aquella reacción que oscilaba entre lo infantil y seductor. Se observaron por algunos segundos, rieron, trataron de restarle importancia, pero era muy tarde, yo ya hacía mi trabajo en ambas, bendita delicia para mí.

Al poco tiempo regresó Levi, se percató de inmediato de que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, perceptivo que era él y nada discreta que fue Petra. Preguntó qué había pasado, ambas mujeres rieron, la pequeña por timidez, la de lentes por sentirte triunfadora. Tras no recibir respuesta, pero imaginar cuál era la situación, Levi decidió acomodarse de nuevo en el sofá que los tres compartían, en esta ocasión se situó a lado de Petra, consiguiendo que ésta se pusiera todavía más inquieta.

A los pocos minutos, Petra informó que pasaría al baño, parecía ser que mi trabajo se estaba haciendo notar en sus pantaletas. Cuando quedaron solos, el pelinegro interrogó a la castaña, sabía que esa mujer era demasiado habladora como para guardar el secreto. Preguntó una vez más qué había pasado, esta vez obtuvo toda la información que requería, al inicio se sorprendió pero después de que yo hiciera despertar su cuerpo, se excitó, y mucho.

Sin ningún reparo, Levi tomó a Hanji del cabello y, sin decir una sola palabra, la besó apasionadamente, la mujer correspondió deleitándose con los finos labios que desde hacía años ansiaba probar; el hombre no dejó pasar la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en la boca ajena, por supuesto que el gesto fue recibido con gusto, ambos tenían considerable experiencia en ello. En el instante en que escucharon que la puerta del sanitario se abrió, se separaron y sonrieron, se reacomodaron el cabello y fingieron que nada pasaba. Yo sonreí con exorbitante gusto, por fin esos tres me dejarían gozar con ellos.

Petra regresó y retomó su sitio, justo en medio de sus amigos, continuaron con la película aunque ya ninguno tenía idea de qué se trataba. Hanji decidió no perder más el tiempo, suficiente había esperado por años, se abalanzó sobre la otra chica, la besó y se aseguró de ser correspondida, observó a Levi mientras la abrazaba, le guiñó un ojo como indicándole que podía entrar en el juego, así lo hizo él.

Levi sujetó a Petra por la cintura al tiempo que besaba con delicadeza su cuello, excelente forma de comenzar a seducirla, obviamente la pequeña mujer no puso objeción, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

Sin soltar sus labios, las mujeres comenzaron a acariciarse, recorrían con presteza las piernas, los brazos, los senos, la cintura, todo. La primera en empezar a perder la ropa fue Petra, sus amigos la ayudaron a desvestirse y se deleitaron con la vista de aquellos hermosos senos, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que eran más grandes de lo que imaginaron, definitivamente esos sostenes que usaba le disimulaban el tamaño real.

Hanji sonrió con perversidad, no necesitó ayuda alguna, comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas mientras Levi se entretenía besando y acariciando a la otra mujer, precioso espectáculo le otorgaban.

**. . .**

_Podrás imaginarte que yo estaba feliz, radiante. Inundé por completo a Petra, hice que recordara cómo se comportaba en la intimidad antes de todo ese tiempo de abstinencia y represión sexual, nublé su vista, moví a voluntad su cuerpo, se entregó a mí y yo la entregué a ellos._

_Mientras las mujeres se preparaban, aparté un poco a Levi, claro que no lo iba a dejar fuera, pero le sugerí que observara de lejos, agradeció enormemente haberme hecho caso, pues la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos sólo lo excitó más: Hanji desnudándose en la cama y Petra aventándose sobre ella. Ahora te pregunto, querido lector ¿no hubieras hecho tú lo mismo que Levi? Estoy seguro de que responderás afirmativamente, nadie desprecia ver a dos bellezas excitándose mutuamente._

**. . .**

Al tiempo que Hanji terminaba de quitarse los pantalones, Petra se abalanzó sobre ella y se los arrebató de un jalón, después se acomodó encima, beso sus labios y realizó un lento recorrido hacia abajo, cuello, senos, torso, vientre, vulva y vagina, se deleitó con los gemidos que escaparon de la mujer, los cuales agudizó aún más cuando comenzó a lamer su clítoris y labios vaginales. Los fluidos comenzaron a salir, se mezclaron con la saliva y un inconfundible sonido acuoso se escuchó.

Levi, que ya estaba completamente desnudo y con una descomunal erección, se posicionó detrás de Petra, aprovechó que ésta estaba hincada en el sofá y comenzó a besar su espalda y acariciar sus piernas, después bajó a sus nalgas y, finalmente, posicionó la boca sobre la extremadamente húmeda vagina que lo recibió con gusto, se deleitó con el sabor de aquellos fluidos ligeramente ácidos, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a masturbarse.

Las mujeres gimieron al unísono mientras sus respectivos sexos eran devorados, tanto la lengua de Petra como la de Levi poseían presteza para realizar ese trabajo. Hanji se derretía en gemidos, extendió las manos hacia el frente y alcanzó los senos de la castaña, comenzó a jugar con los duros pezones que recibían cálidamente las caricias otorgadas. Así permanecieron por algunos instantes, comiéndose, sintiéndose y disfrutándose. Yo brincaba de un lado a otro, era imposible despegarse de aquellos tres cuerpos ardientes.

En un lenguaje por completo corporal, decidieron cambiar de posición, esta vez Petra quedó recostada sobre el sofá, Levi frente a ella y retomando su trabajo oral, Hanji se posicionó cerca de la parte superior de Petra, comenzó a besarla y masajear sus senos, segundos después, también los pezones marrones fueron aprisionados en sus labios. La pequeña castaña cooperó de otra forma, deslizó su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de la mujer de lentes, masajeó de nuevo el clítoris y posteriormente decidió introducir dos dedos en la vagina que derramaba sus fluidos.

Levi concluyó que era momento de prestarle atención a su hombría, la cual había estado un poco abandonada. Optó por permitirle a Hanji disfrutar del hermoso sexo de Petra, obviamente ninguna objetó. Moviéndose como si fueran expertos, se acomodaron de la siguiente manera: Petra recostada boca arriba, recibiendo afablemente la lengua de Hanji sobre toda su entrepierna, era la primera vez que se lo hacía una mujer, pero no dudó en catalogarlo como el mejor que había recibido; la segunda mujer, degustando la vagina de su amiga, y con la parte inferior del cuerpo hacia el pelinegro, fue penetrada vaginalmente por ese enorme pene que tantas veces imaginó al masturbarse; Levi, aferrándose a la cadera de la mujer de lentes, arremetía una y otra vez contra ella, sacándole los gemidos más agudos y haciendo, a su vez, que ésta acercara al orgasmo a la primera fémina.

Minutos, sólo pasaron algunos minutos para que los tres se elevaran hasta mi punto más alto, la primera ronda de orgasmos se hizo presente.

Primero Petra, ella se aferró a la tela que recubría el sofá sobre el que estaban, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiéndose enloquecer por el maravilloso oral que Hanji le regalaba, además claro, de que los dos dedos en su vagina ayudaban bastante. Soltó un agudo, muy agudo gemido al aire, inundó los oídos de sus amigos, ayudándoles a que el éxtasis se acercara.

Después Levi, él no pudo despegar los ojos del hermoso acto protagonizado por las mujeres, escucharlas gemir y derretirse había sido una de sus tantas fantasías, una que más de una vez lo excitó cuando estaba a solas. Además, la vagina que penetraba resultó ser completamente amoldable a él, podía entrar y salir sin dejar de sentir la perfecta fricción que le encantaba. Cuando escuchó los gemidos orgásmicos de Petra, y sintió que Hanji se estrechó todavía más, supo que era su momento; apretó con fiereza las nalgas frente a él, lanzó un grave gemido y eyaculó con potencia en el interior que lo recibía, su cuerpo se sacudió mientras mi calor lo inundaba.

Finalmente, Hanji, ella gozaba en demasía el acto de masturbar a Petra y al mismo tiempo ser penetrada, siempre había afirmado que prefería tener ambos lados ocupados, y en esa ocasión, lo hizo perfectamente. El sabor de aquel pequeño sexo era sublime, el mejor que había probado, por eso no resistía la idea de lamerlo, morderlo, comerlo, adorarlo. Se aferró en hacer gozar a su amiga, por eso se excitó aún más cuando la escuchó tocar el éxtasis, por eso movió los dedos con más fuerza al sentirse empapada por aquellos blanquecinos fluidos, por eso gimió y gritó cuando Levi se corrió en su interior, por eso se sintió desfallecer cuando la hice sentir uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

**. . .**

_Estimado lector: _

_¿Te ha gustado lo que has leído?_

_¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?_

_¿Puedes sentir cómo me muevo desde tus entrañas hasta tus extremidades?_

_Sí, ahí estoy, y no me detendré, no por ahora._

_Por favor, no lo niegues, sé que estás excitado._

**. . .**

En un franco intento por recuperar la respiración, los tres se acomodaron en el sofá, parecían niños rendidos tras el ejercicio de correr de un lado a otro. Se observaron alternadamente, cada uno mostraba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente la idea de reunirse había sido excelente.

La primera en moverse fue Petra, se levantó aún tambaleante pero no desistió de ir a asearse un poco, sus amigos rieron al verla contonearse de un lado a otro y seguir afirmando que estaba bien. Levi se acercó a una casi moribunda Hanji, le dijo unas cuantas perversidades al oído para hacerla reír, se observaron por algunos momentos y se besaron, por un instante el sabor de las respectivas bocas les pareció diferente, pero cuando recordaron todo lo que estuvieron haciendo, rieron de nuevo y se besaron con más pasión.

Las caricias comenzaron a regalarse de nueva cuenta, Levi aprisionaba los senos de Hanji y jugueteaba con sus pezones, sintió cómo se endurecieron en sus manos, siempre había amado que eso pasara, tenía una franca obsesión con los senos, sobre todo los grandes.

Otra vez, el pene del hombre se endureció, su inflamado glande exigía atención inmediata, una que su amiga no dudó en otorgarle. Hanji se hincó frente a él, tomó con presteza aquella punzante hombría y la introdujo en su boca, luego la sacó y la llenó de besos, se maravilló ante los pequeños brincos que ésta daba, levantó la vista y se topó con los grises ojos del pelinegro, los cuales le imploraban que continuara con su labor, no pudo negarse, no teniendo a ese hombre a su disposición.

El cadencioso movimiento era extremadamente placentero para ambos, adentro y afuera, afuera y adentro, jugueteos con la lengua, unas cuantas sacudidas con la mano, adentro de nuevo; esa mujer era bastante buena en el sexo oral, siempre presumía de ello. La excitación subía considerablemente, ambos sentían que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba, no querían que eso terminara.

En ese instante salió Petra del baño, se quedó estática ante la escena que presenció, por fin se había tranquilizado y estaba procesando lo que había pasado, pero encontrar a sus amigos así fue demasiado para ella, su entrepierna volvió a mojarse. Se acercó intranquila, procuró no hacer ruido, no quería interrumpir, pero su presencia no pasó desapercibida, Hanji vio cuando llegó, en cuanto notó que se acercó, soltó el pene de Levi, recibió un pequeño respingo por parte de éste, pero cuando le indicó la presencia de la otra, entendió instantáneamente el mensaje.

El pelinegro se acercó a la pequeña mujer, la tomó de la cintura y restregó su erección contra una de sus piernas, ella se sorprendió pero no rompió el contacto, al contrario, lo tomó del cuello para acercar sus caras, se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento, lo besó sin necesidad de pensarlo, simplemente se dejó llevar. Él correspondió en el acto, la abrazó para imprimir más pasión, ella lo aceptó y le permitió que se girara para abrazarla, esta vez por la espalda.

Con lentitud la guió hasta la orilla del sofá, poco a poco la inclinó hasta que ella se detuvo con las manos y dejó su perfecto trasero expuesto, no hubo necesidad de pedir permiso, Levi tomó su hombría y la golpeó dos veces contra la humectada vagina de la mujer. Con el pensamiento nublado, Petra le indicó con la mano que lo hiciera, que la penetrara de una vez, él obedeció. Fue sublime.

Hanji observaba la escena desde una esquina del sofá, disfrutó en demasía lo presenciado, estaba excitada, mucho, y no tenía intención de ocultarlo, prefirió comenzar a masturbarse, eso le encantaba. Al notar la posición en que Levi puso a su amiga, su pervertida mente maquiló su siguiente movimiento. Gateó hasta sus amigos, acarició la cara de Petra en cuanto la alcanzó, la otra no objetó, se besaron siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas propinadas por Levi, se excitaron todavía más, los gemidos de una morían en la boca de la otra, eso era el paraíso para el hombre.

Después de algunos segundos de besarse, Hanji decidió moverse de nuevo, se giró sobre su propio eje, ya cuando estaba boca arriba, se arrastró hasta quedar a la altura de la vulva de Petra, movió su lengua con presteza para lamer gentilmente aquel clítoris, consiguió su objetivo, su amiga se retorció ante la excitación que experimentaba.

Así permanecieron por un rato, pero para Hanji nunca fue satisfactorio sentirse vacía. Se levantó rápidamente, no sin antes decirle a sus amigos que continuaran en lo suyo, caminó hacia su habitación y se dirigió hacia aquel cajón, el que consideraba su preferido, sacó el dildo de 20 centímetros, según ella, el que más se parecía a Levi.

Regresó al lugar en que sus amigos continuaban con su cadencioso vaivén, los gritos de Petra se escuchaban en todo el departamento, afortunadamente los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a esos ruidos.

Se posicionó enfrente de su amiga, abrió sus piernas y mojó en su vagina el artefacto que traía consigo, lo metió sólo cinco veces, con eso bastó para empaparlo, después lo bajó sigilosamente hasta su ano, acarició con sutileza aquella parte tan sensible y tan acostumbrada a ser follada. Ambos la observaban con lujuria, una compartida desde hace años. Levi le indicó que se acercara más, así lo hizo. Petra, sin perder el tiempo, introdujo sus dedos en el sexo de la otra, se deleitó cuando lo hizo, pues en ese mismo instante el dildo la penetró por completo.

Ambas mujeres volvieron a gemir, a gritar, a amar cada minuto que pasaban en esa situación, esa que por fin se daban la oportunidad de vivir. Levi se sentía en el límite, si bien, Hanji había resultado afable, Petra era extremadamente estrecha; él podía sentir a la perfección que tocaba su útero cuando la penetraba con absolutamente todos sus centímetros, eso era suficiente para provocar más de un orgasmo.

El pelinegro aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, tenía que hacerlo para mejorar la experiencia, y de paso, le regalaba más entusiasmo a Hanji, pues Petra se movía igual que él. Eso fue suficiente para la castaña más pequeña, con la respiración entrecortada, lanzó un potente gemido que incentivó a sus compañeros, apretó aún más su interior y arremetió fuertemente contra la otra mujer, otro orgasmo había llegado a ella, uno que la hizo temblar y ver pequeñas luces verdes y moradas.

Hanji no aguantó más, terminó por empapar la mano dentro de ella, tanta fue la intensidad de Petra que, involuntariamente, metió media mano en su amiga, realizándole un hermoso e indoloro fisting, una práctica que la mujer de lentes amaba, pero que jamás les había mencionado.

Por su parte, Levi estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero no desistiría en su afán de eyacular dentro de Petra, jamás perdería esa oportunidad. Se afianzó a su cadera, dio una última estocada, una que resultó un tanto dolorosa para la mujer, pero que no despreció. Finalmente pudo hacerlo, depositó todo el contenido de su próstata en ella, en esa linda y perfecta vagina.

Las mujeres se dejaron caer en el sofá, quedaron una encima de la otra, pero eso no tenía relevancia. El hombre se tiró en el piso, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

Nuevamente se miraron y sonrieron tenuemente, no hacían falta las palabras, sus cuerpos lo habían dicho todo.

Bebieron algunas cervezas más, se turnaron para entrar al sanitario y asearse moderadamente, Levi exigió entrar primero, su obsesión con la limpieza no había cambiado.

Platicaron algunas cosas más, no muy importantes realmente. En ese instante salió a relucir la experiencia de Hanji y Levi en esa cuestión del sexo sin compromiso, para ellos era de lo más normal platicar y quedarse desnudos frente a la persona con que habían tenido intimidad. Para Petra fue diferente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, no sabía cómo manejarlo, ella creía que el sexo implicaba un lazo sentimental, un lazo de pareja.

Hanji ofreció asilo por esa noche a sus amigos, ambos aceptaron y durmieron en el primer lugar que encontraron, sofá, cama o lo que fuera, cualquier cosa era buena para descansar. Levi durmió plácidamente, cerró los ojos completamente satisfecho, pues no siempre podía tener sexo con dos hermosas mujeres como sus amigas. Hanji no se quiso mover del sofá, ahí durmió toda la noche, ya estaba acostumbrada, no era la primera vez que follaba en ese lugar. Petra descansó en la habitación de su amiga, logró conciliar el sueño después de una hora de pensar muchas cosas, algo no la dejaba tranquila, al parecer mi presencia la incomodaba.

**. . .**

En pocas horas llegó el siguiente día. Los tres se levantaron con mucho cansancio, pero con la satisfacción de haber hecho algo que les gustaba. Les habría encantado desayunar, pero Hanji no tenía comida, ni ánimos de cocinar algo. Prefirieron seguir cada quien su camino.

Besos, abrazos y los consabidos "Un gusto verte", "Estaremos en contacto", "No hay que separarnos de nuevo" y "Podemos vernos una vez al mes", coronaron aquella emotiva despedida. Para los tres fue reconfortante platicar de nuevo con sus viejos amigos, y claro, habérselos follado por fin.

Cuando los otros dos se fueron, Hanji suspiró tranquila, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, quería desaparecer del mundo por las siguientes doce horas, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que escribir algo acerca del encuentro. Un café y un cigarro de marihuana, fue todo lo que necesitó para inspirarse. Sonrió al repasar las imágenes en su mente, se excitó de nueva cuenta y se masturbó en más de una ocasión. Suspiró y se dijo a sí misma que la experiencia con sus amigos había sido sublime, aceptó que le gustaría repetirla, pero aún no decidía si hacerlo sólo en su mente o llevarlo a la práctica otra vez.

Levi se despidió de Petra al pie del conjunto de departamentos del que habían salido, la abrazó con fuerza y dejó un "cuídate" antes de irse. No habían pasado diez minutos cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje de la mujer de la que acaba de despedirse, giró los ojos con desgano y lo leyó, "_Levi, me gustaría que nos viéramos de nuevo, sabes que vengo cada fin de semana. Si quieres, podríamos hacer lo que sea…_". Bufó con molestia, había perdido la cuenta de los mensajes que recibía con esas palabras, pensó que Petra no era de esas que esperaban el cielo y las estrellas por una noche, se equivocó. Se recargó en una pared y le respondió: "_Petra, sabes que te estimo mucho, eres una de mis únicas amigas, pero por favor, no quieras mezclar las cosas, acabas de demostrar que no estás lista para un amigo sexual. Quiero seguir en contacto contigo, pero no te apresures, todo viene a su tiempo_". Reanudó su camino y fue a su casa, tenía muchos pendientes que atender.

Después de despedirse de Levi, un impulso incontrolable hizo que Petra enviara ese mensaje, no supo por qué lo hizo, pero cuando recapacito, ya había presionado "enviar", quiso golpearse contra una de las paredes cercanas; al recibir la respuesta del pelinegro, su corazón se detuvo por dos segundos, al leer el mensaje se tranquilizó, creyó que su amigo la iba a odiar por hacer eso, pero se alegró de que no fuera así. Al emprender el regreso a la casa de la amiga con quien se quedaba a dormir, las palabras "_acabas de demostrar que no estás lista para un amigo sexual"_ taladraron su mente, ella se asumió preparada para enfrentar todo lo que el mundo adulto y laboral le exigía, se dio cuenta de que aún le faltaban muchas cosas por descubrir de sí misma.

**. . .**

Pasado aquél día, sus pláticas por Facebook continuaron, sin embargo, una inevitable brecha volvió a aparecer entre ellos, de nuevo se fueron distanciando, poco a poco, el contacto se perdió.

Hanji y Levi solían verse en ocasiones, quizá una vez cada dos o tres meses, en más de alguna ocasión tuvieron sexo, ningún compromiso los unía, solamente disfrutaban follándose. Más de una vez invitaron a Petra, pero ella había preferido iniciar de nuevo su círculo de apego-desapego, lastimeramente, el desapego duraba más.

**. . .**

_Y bien, estimado lector._

_Ahora que conoces la historia de Petra, Levi y Hanji, dime ¿qué opinas?_

_Te he mostrado la forma en que entro, muevo y me voy. _

_¿Crees que toda esa situación se hubiera dado sin mí? Por supuesto que no. _

_Sin mi intervención, estos tres amigos hubieran tenido una simple noche de películas y palomitas quemadas, quizás para algunos eso sea suficiente, pero para mí no, por eso actúo conforme a la situación, por eso motivo a hacer. Por eso te invito a arriesgarte, por eso te invito a apostar a ganar._

_Ellos ganaron, ganaron mucho. Sí, ciertamente su amistad siguió fragmentada, pero ¿no estaba así desde antes? En eso yo no intervine, ellos lo hicieron todo._

_Posiblemente pudieron haber tenido un final feliz, pero la felicidad es tan relativa y subjetiva. Quizás para ellos eso era la felicidad, quizás era simplemente la forma en que les gustaba hacer las cosas. _

_Creo que, en cierta forma, ellos requerían algo para reforzar su lazo de amistad, pero eso no depende de mí. Yo no intervengo en el libre albedrío._

_Para finalizar mi relato, te dejo una reflexión:_

_Algunos dicen que es malo buscarme, que nunca debes seguirme, que debes ignorarme. Pero entonces, yo te pregunto: Si vives evitando el placer, ¿en verdad estás viviendo?_

_Esa respuesta depende de cada quién, tú eliges si haces o aspiras hacer, si vives o quieres vivir, si amas o dices amar, si miras o finges mirar._

_Todo depende de ti. A fin de cuentas, yo siempre estoy contigo._

* * *

_._

_Y tú, ¿quieres realizar tus fantasías?_

_._

* * *

_._

_Con esto me despido. _

_Actualización de "Coincidencias" en próximos días, espero no tardar mucho, esta semana me aventé dos one-shots, y necesito recargar el cerebro u.u_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
